1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fundus observation apparatus for observing a fundus of an eye of an examinee.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is an apparatus such as a fundus camera and a perimeter, which picks up a fundus image of an eye of an examinee and displays the fundus image to be observable on a monitor. For this kind of apparatus, there is an apparatus which displays the fundus image picked up in a time series as a moving image on the monitor. The eye, however, is moved by eyeball's vibrations, movement of a line of sight, or the like, so that the fundus image on the monitor is unintentionally moved accordingly. Consequently, it is difficult to perform observation, examination, measurement, diagnosis or the like, with high precision.